1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an audio/video (AV) apparatus such as a digital television set and a digital set-top-box device, which has a structure to perform additional operations to smoothly implement an electronic album, an MP3 player, a FIMS (Family Information Management System), and an additional operation performing apparatus to perform other operations appropriate for the digital AV apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital AV apparatuses such as digital television sets and digital set-top-box devices that process digitized image data are widely distributed.
The digital AV apparatuses are installed and used indoors, and thus it would be desirable if such apparatuses could perform additional operations such as an electronic album, MP3 and FIMS (Family Information Management System), and a camera operation, in addition to a broadcasting reception operation.
However, there is no digital AV apparatus that performs such additional operations in the conventional art. As a result, users cannot easily connect a MP3 player, a camera, etc., to a digital AV apparatus in order to perform the additional operations.
As a result, since these independent apparatuses are not connected to each other, each apparatus cannot be controlled integrally and automatically. Users have been inconvenienced since they are required to control each additional apparatus separately.